El Perfume
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: No debería ser esto una despedida. Yo haré que no lo sea y espero que tú tampoco. No quiero dejar de pertenecerte. -Junjou Egoist-


**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son única y total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo los uso para satisfacer mi retorcido cerebro.

**Advertencias: **Basado en una imagen en Tumblr y en una canción. Posible pero no intencional OoC. Escenitas ínfimas que no requieren mucha imaginación.

**Pareja:** Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki (Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de escribir este ítem xD)

**Notas:**En el fic, la infancia y la crianza de Nowaki fue responsabilidad de sus padres, por lo tanto jamás vivió en un orfanato.

* * *

**El Perfume**

De pequeño presenció las peleas de sus padres abrazándose a su almohada y llorando detrás de la puerta. Con el pijama puesto y en oscuridad plena, no se atrevía a dirigirse a la cama para poder guardarse un poco de calor, y prefería hundir su cara en su esponjoso refugio estando totalmente expuesto al terror en un rincón oscuro.

Su cuerpo temblaba de frío y de miedo, y se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante en un vaivén interminable. Cuando el silencio envolvió la casa y a los gritos, suspiró dos o tres veces, entrecortadamente, y la puerta principal se cerró luego del repiqueteo de unos zapatos y las ruedas de una maleta. Luego, se abrió la de su propia habitación y los pasos de unos tacones altos y la sonrisa adolorida de su madre aparecieron en el umbral.

Ella lloraba, y sus lágrimas arruinaban el modesto maquillaje que se había aplicado para ir a la fiesta del trabajo de su esposo. Nowaki se había quedado en casa de Tsumori hasta que sus padres llegaron. Cuando vio a su hijo, temblando de frío y con el pecho hecho un nudo, no pudo evitar llorar aún más.

—Lo siento mucho, hijito—le dijo entre suspiros, y se arrodilló en el piso para mirar a la cara a quien era la mini copia exacta del hombre que más amó en toda su vida, pero de ojos mucho más inocentes y traviesos. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, habiéndose deshecho de la almohada.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó el niño arrastrando la voz.

—Se fue—Dijo ella.

—¿Y no va a volver?

—Nunca más, Nowaki.

Después ella lo acostó en la cama, lo arropó y besó su frente y cerró la puerta. Sería la primera de muchas noches en dormir sola, al alero de la esperanza.

.

Los años pasaron y llegó el día en que Nowaki cumplía los dieciséis. Su padre había ido a visitarlo a casa en compañía de una mujer, tomado de la mano de ella, con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara. Esperaba verlo demacrado por el remordimiento y con un poco de vergüenza pesándole en la espalda y en los ojos, sin embargo no pudo resistirse a tirarle en la cara el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo cuando no vio si quiera un mínimo indicio de sentido común.

Cerró la puerta con un ruido sordo, su madre se acercó a él preguntándole qué sucedía, estando apoyado en la fría pared de madera. No pudo reaccionar como lo hacía frente a las cosas que no le gustaban o no le importaban, porque definitivamente, su padre seguía siendo un asunto importante en su vida.

—Nada—Dijo secamente, rascándose la mejilla con sus uñas negras. Se mordió el piercing adornando su labio inferior y quiso a su habitación cuando se puso la capucha de su polerón. Su madre lo tomó del brazo descubierto y lo miró llena de melancolía.

—No me mientas, por favor—contestó ella. Su voz ya más madura, serena y gastada tendió a resquebrajarse.

Nowaki suspiró y con delicadeza se soltó del agarre de su madre.

—Era papá. Venía a verme por mi cumpleaños.

Su madre no hizo gesto alguno y esperó a que su muchachito continuara.

—Vino con su… su pareja.

Y sería mentiroso si dijera que no pensó en tratarla de otra forma, pero se abstuvo de soltar ese tipo de palabras frente a su madre. Cuando la mencionó, vio cómo los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y recuerdos imposibles de podrir tras un ropero e intentos fallidos de olvido. Se arrepintió de no haberle dado por lo menos un puñetazo.

—No quise hacerte pasar un mal rato, mamá. No te lo mereces.

Y la abrazó. El rostro de su madre quedó clavado en la curva de su cuello, sintiéndose ahora como el protector y haciéndola sentir a ella como quien debía ser su protegida. Acarició su cabello con sus manos enguantadas y dedos descubiertos, y uno que otro hilo blanco le fue revelado, resaltando la experiencia.

—Es lo que me tocó, es cosa de asumirlo—dijo ella, resignada.

—No trates de justificarlo, por favor.

Soltó una risita ante esa petición.

—No, hijo, no se trata de eso. Es que quiero olvidar, lo bueno y lo malo. Olvidar a tu padre es olvidarte también a ti, y tú eres todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que quiero.

.

Escapaba de casa durante las noches a reunirse con Tsumori detrás de un edificio abandonado. Las cervezas que obtenían a base de robos a locales modestos no duraban más de lo que duraba la heroína estando en poder de dos adolescentes enojados con la vida que les tocó.

Reían como dos enfermos y los ojos les lloraban. Tanto por la risa, la ira, la nostalgia, la adrenalina al momento en que salían corriendo hacia cualquier dirección cuando un lugareño alumbraba el callejón para descubrir el origen de los rugidos de dos lobos hambrientos.

Su corazón había latido de nuevo, se sentía vivo. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que el espíritu no se le había ido volando junto con la cordura. Estando ya lejos de cualquier persona que los juzgaría como dos jóvenes perdidos, volvían a reír.

_Perfume del amor, aroma de un dolor […] Prefiero mostrar las heridas: hablemos de dolor._

.

Así, como el tiempo no se detiene, él tampoco se detuvo. Cumplió los veinte, le presentaron a una mujer de su misma edad. Tenía una bonita figura y ojos curiosos, vivaces, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo sonreír.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, sin atreverse a romper el silencio ni interrumpir las risas sutiles de la madre de él y los padres de ella, quien sonrojada, fue la primera en hablar.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, joven Kusama—dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Su encantadora presencia de niña no hizo desaparecer la seguridad en sus palabras.

Cuando ella volvió a erguirse y a mirarlo a los ojos, Nowaki juró verlos más bonitos que antes, y su boca pareció más rosada, más blanda y dulce.

—Lo mismo—Respondió con formalidad, con una sonrisa y un desconocido deseo de acercársele hasta obtener algo más que su voz.

.

Su madre le dijo que era ella quien debía ser su esposa. Nowaki no presentó ninguna objeción. A los meses después, cuando ya faltaba tan poco para el matrimonio, cuando ya se habían conocido y esperado en la oscuridad y en la intimidad, ella enfermó gravemente y desapareció, se deshizo en un destello de luz dentro de un cajón de madera.

Otra vez estaba solo, otra vez lo habían abandonado. Y el segundo dolió tanto o más como el primero, y corrió hacia donde los pies lo llevaran, como en sus años de irresponsable adolescencia y secretos que en vano intentaba ocultarle a su madre.

_Guardarme la ilusión hasta explotar con el alcohol, y entonces parezca que el miedo me cuida el corazón._

.

Entonces, lo encontró a él.

Bebía, de un vaso chato y ancho, un licor marrón; así como sus ojos y su cabello. No tenía mirada vivaz, ni en lo más mínimo, pero aún así lo hizo sonreír de inmediato, sin que sus labios claudicaran un solo instante. Atrás quedó el dolor moribundo del abandono.

Se le acercó, él lo miró. Se rehusó a hacerlo de nuevo cuando Nowaki no desistió a seguir observándolo. Intentó ponerse de pie e irse, pero las paredes, las botellas, los vasos y la gente daban vueltas y vueltas, y se tambaleó. Fue a parar a los brazos de quien tanto lo miraba, y éste no dudó en recibirlo.

—Déjame—Ordenó con voz dura, pero con dificultad para articular correctamente por el alcohol que corría por sus venas—¡Déjame! ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea!

—Lo siento—Respondió, sin dejar de sonreír y soltándolo finalmente.

Rió enternecido cuando se volvió a tambalear. Iba a acudir en su ayuda, pero el otro interpuso sus manos delante de él.

—Puedo solo, idiota.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunta ignorando el insulto.

—A mi casa.

—Si quieres te llevo.

El castaño soltó una risa prepotente.

—Cállate. No te necesito para llegar a mi casa.

—Claro que sí. Estás más ebrio que una cuba.

Y sin su permiso, sin atender a sus insultos, pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo llevó a su auto. Lo ubicó en el asiento del copiloto, luego subió, encendió el motor, y presionó el acelerador.

En el camino, durante el viento que le chocaba en la cara y la insistente pero esporádica mirada de su acompañante, soltó parte de su historia. Dijo que se llamaba Hiroki Kamijou, que era profesor de literatura en la Universidad Mitsuhashi y que había ido a ese bar para querer ahogar el dolor. Dijo estar enamorado de un imbécil, y que no entendía a qué se debía tal devoción. Entonces se explayó mientras lloraba, y Nowaki no hizo ningún gesto frente a lo que escuchó, incluso se mantuvo inmutable hasta que llegaron. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando entre su discurso le preguntó el nombre y Kusama se lo dijo.

—¿Aquí es? —preguntó.

—No, pero ya, está bien. No quiero llegar a mi casa.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a la mía. Está a unas avenidas más.

Kamijou se encogió de hombros. Ya poco le importaba dónde pasaría la noche.

Cuando llegaron, Hiroki tanteó su propio cuerpo buscando algo, y chistó la lengua al no encontrarlo.

—Diablos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada que te importe—rugió.

Nowaki volvió a sonreír.

No recordaba haber sido invitado de esa forma, pero ya no quedó ninguna pregunta en su cabeza cuando entró junto con él al departamento, luego a la habitación y luego a la cama.

Se rindió cuando lo besó, se dejó conocer y lo conoció. Tanteó sus hombros desnudos y subió hasta su cuello, mordiendo cuanto alcanzaban sus dientes. Y por alguna razón, no buscó en los ojos de Nowaki a quien tanto quería y ya no querrá. En el frío de las sábanas, la piel cálida de Nowaki; encontró entonces un poco de calor, una pizca de sentido y una razón entre muchas más razones para hacer lo que hacía con él y no con otra persona, con quién fuera.

Y entre gemidos le agradeció haberlo encontrado, y Nowaki hizo lo propio susurrándole cursilerías al oído, enredándose en su cuerpo, enroscándose en sus sentidos y su corazón.

_Perder lo que una vez fue calma y candidez, por eso despierto y extraño tus manos de algodón._

_._

Cuando despertó y se encontró solo en la cama, temió haber sido abandonado como siempre le sucedía, desde que su padre se había ido para no volver. Y temió entonces al verse solo.

Pero había una nota a su costado. La leyó:

_Soñé que tú estabas_

_Lloraba yo otro amor y entonces me abrazabas_

_Si es nuestro este calor, no puedo ya fingir_

_Temblando despierto y rumiando, si es que esto es el amor._

(No debería ser esto una despedida. Yo haré que no lo sea y espero que tú tampoco. No quiero dejar de pertenecerte.)

Entonces Nowaki sonrió. Aún están presentes en su piel las caricias y besos de la noche anterior. Y en la memoria, las palabras.

.

Años después, tantea a su lado. Y Hiroki está ahí, cerca. Su piel huele como el amor y ya no existe frío. El perfume del dolor se ha ido para siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Los escritos en cursiva con fragmentos de la canción _El Perfume._ Encuentro que le viene como anillo al dedo a la historia de la Egoist c':_

_Creo que me era suficiente con hacerlos sufrir tanto, así que me tomé la libertad de darle un final feliz. Nowaki se lo merece. Otra vez, fue muy gratificante escribir una historia donde él fuera el personaje principal. Es como ver lo mismo pero con otros ojos (?)_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_¿Algún reviewcito ;^;?_


End file.
